


Too Far

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader is Gabriel's daughter. When she saves the boys once her and Dean can't keep their hands to themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~ Dean’s POV ~~~  
We had the plan made perfectly. There were no flaws in it. So tell me how in the hell did we end up getting caught. How did things go south so quickly? Sam and I were tied up to chairs while Cas was handcuffed to a hook hanging from the ceiling.

“I thought you said this plan was fool proof Dean?!” Sam yelled.

“I’m sorry Sam, did you have a better idea?” I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

“No, because you always have the best the best ideas.” He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Cas. “You ok Cas?” He looked at me before looking back at the ground.

“I’m alright.”

I sighed and hung my head as the door opened.

“Given up already? Doesn’t seem like a Winchester thing to do.” The demon said laughing.

“We didn’t give up. We just don’t care.” Sam said giving the demon his best bitch face.

“Now Sammy, you might wanna wipe that look off your face before you get hurt.” I glared at the demon.

“You touch him and you die you black eyed son of a bitch.” The demon laughed as he took out a knife and stabbed it into Sam’s leg. “I’ll kill you!” I yelled at the demon.

“No you won’t. You can’t even get out of your bindings little -” he was cut off by the door being kicked in, I looked over at it to see a woman standing in the doorway smiling.

“Now, what do you think your doing?” She asked staring at the demon.

He growled and lunged toward her, the room was filled with bright white light I had to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes she was no longer standing there, the demon was laying on the ground with his eyes burned out.

“Stop moving Sam. I’m trying to help.” She said.

“Why are you helping?” He asked, I could hear him struggling against his restraints.

“Sammy, stop struggling. Let her help.” I said turning my head to get a better view.

“See. Dean trusts me, well I wouldn’t say trust but, you get the idea.”

I seen her walk over to Cas and unchain him before healing him. Sam untied me and we both drew our guns.

“Why should we believe you came to help?” I asked, she turned and smirked at me.

“Maybe because I just stuck my neck out for you, killed like four demons for you, healed your brother and Castiel, and I saved your sorry ass.” 

  
~~~ {Y/N}’s POV ~~~

  
I placed my hand on my hip. They both stared at me.

“How did you stick your neck out for us?” Sam asked lowering his gun.

“A gentlemen now are we?” I asked with all cockiness.

“Answer the question before I shoot you.” Dean said pointing his gun at me.

“I stuck my neck out because Heaven isn’t suppose to know about me. Now they do, and it’s because I came to save your ass’.”

Dean finally lowered his weapon. “What’s your name?”

I chuckled. “Shoot first ask questions later huh? My name’s {Y/N}.”

Cas finally looked interested in our conversation and looked at me. “No, you can’t be.” He said walking over to me.

“I can’t be what?” I asked watching him as he walked around me inspecting me.

“Gabriel’s daughter.”

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. “Well I am buttercup.”

Deans jaw dropped as he walked closer.

“No way. There’s no way you’re his daughter. You’re way to beautiful.”

I smiled and looked at the ground before looking back at him. “Now if you don’t mind, I have other places to be, angels to hide from.” I began walking out when someone grabbed my wrist, I turned to see Dean holding it.

“You’ll be safe with us,I swear.”

I looked down at his hand before looking back up at him. “Why should I take your word for it?”

He smiled. “You saved our ass’ it’s the least we can do for you.”

I nodded my head. “Alright. But, if you do anything to get me injured I’ll kick your ass after I heal.”

He smiled and nodded his head. “Deal.” 

  
I rode in the back of his car, we rode in the car for an hour before he put the car in park and shut it off.

“Come on lil Gabriel, let’s go see your new hide out.” Dean said smiling as he climbed out.

I groaned and zapped myself out of the car and in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest. “Call me lil Gabriel again Winchester and you’ll regret it.”

I heard Sam chuckle as he walked ahead of us.

“Alright. Sorry {Y/N}.” I glared at him before following Sam through a big door. 

  
“What is this place?” I asked walking down the steps looking around.

“It’s a bunker, completely safe.” Sam said patting my shoulder as he walked by.

“Oh ok. What goes on here?” I asked following him into a room with an amazing amount of books.

“It’s The Men Of Letters bunker. They cataloged monsters and how to get rid of them,” Dean said walking in and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“So the librarians of the hunter world. Cool.” I smiled as I ran my finger over the spines of some of the books.

“You’ll get your own room and have the place pretty much to yourself.” Dean said putting his boots on the table, I walked over and smacked his legs.

“Shoes off the table Winchester. Have some manners, and why would I have the run of this place?” I asked sitting on the table.

“Because Sammy likes to read through all these dusty old books and I will most likely be working on baby.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Who’s baby?”

He looked shocked. “My car, the car you rode in,” I rolled my eyes. “You can help work on her if you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and straddled his lap. “I might take you up on that offer, or we can go work on something else.”

He smirked and held my waist. “Really?”

I smirked and leaned forward slightly. “Really. You have a lot of thoughts going on in there.” I said tapping the side of his head lightly, he smiled and ran a hand under my shirt.

“Go to a room. Seriously you guys.” Sam said throwing a paper ball at us.

“Don’t worry Sam. Dean couldn’t be so lucky. It’s not like I’m stealing one of his best lines.” I winked at Dean and got off his lap.

“Really? You’re gonna bring the whole Anna thing up?”

I laughed. “You couldn’t be so lucky as to sleep with two angels. Besides you have one angel on the sidelines already that you have to deal with first.” I walked out of the room and into a hallway. 

  
Did I take it just a little to far? Was I really about to do that? I slide down the wall and brought my knees up to my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed. “Dad, I could really use some help. I have no idea what I’m doing. Just give me a sign or something please. I love and miss you daddy.”


	2. A Little Farther

I sat there stunned. I looked over Sam, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his laptop. I slowly stood up, I stood there for a few minutes before walking out. As I turned the corner I seen {Y/N} go around the next corner. I sighed and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. A few seconds later I heard the ruffle of feathers.

“Not now Cas. I’ve got too much on my mind.” I heard someone chuckle, I looked up to see Gabriel standing there with his arms crossed.

“I’m not sure how to respond to you thinking I’m Castiel. But, I’m not here for any pranks.”

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. “Then why are you here Gabe?”

He chuckled and sat on my desk. “My daughter prayed. She’s a bit confused.”

I let my arms drop to my sides and hung my head. “I know.”

Gabriel stared at me and smiled. “Good. Go fix it, she prayed to me one more time for something like this I’ll come back here and kick your ass.” He disappeared.

I sighed walked out of my room. I could hear some commotion going on in the next hallway. I slowly walked that way. There was only one light on, I walked over and stood in the doorway. She was sitting on top of the desk humming and tossing a ball up into the air. 

  
I walked into the room watching her. “You alright?”

I asked making her jump and the ball hit the desk with a loud thump. “Umm, yeah, I’m alright. Why are you asking?” She said, her voice was a bit shaky.

I stood in front of her and pulled her towards me. “I’m only asking because I care.”

She looked down at the ground, I placed my thumb under chin and gently lifted her face up. She watched me and stared into my eyes. I slowly inched my face closer hers, she held her breath and kept eye contact.

“If you want to stop tell me.” I said, she nodded her head. 

  
I gently placed my lips on hers, she sighed and laced her fingers at the back of my neck. I placed on hand on her hip and the other slowly running up her shirt. She moaned as She tugged at the hair on the back of my neck. I groaned and lifted her up. She pulled away slightly and looked at me as I laid her gently on the bed. She smiled and pulled me down kissing me again. She ran her hands up my shirt, I moaned and gently squeezed her left breast. She moaned and arched her back. I kissed along her jaw till I got to her neck, I slowly and gently sucked on a sensitive part of her neck.

“Dean.” She breathed out digging her nails into my back.

I groaned and rolled my hips up into hers, she moaned and snapped her fingers. We both were naked in a heart beat.

“You were taking too long.” She smirked and kissed me. I kissed her back and chuckled.

“Sorry.” I went back to kissed her neck as I gently rubbed her breast. She moaned and ran her nails up my back. 

  
~~~ {Y/N}’s POV ~~~

  
Dean was very skillful when it comes to sex. He slowly kissed down my body as he slowly ran his right hand down my body. He gently squeezed my thigh as he kissed my hip. He looked up at me looking for confirmation, I bit my lip and nodded my head. He slowly teased me with his tongue, I moaned and dug my nails into his hand on my breast. He began to slowly tongue fuck me, I was a moaning mess.

“You’re so beautiful {Y/N}.” I smiled.

He slowly inserted on finger as he sucked on my clit. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair tugging on it making him moan. He slid a second finger in as he began picking up speed.

“Oh god, Dean.” I breathed out, I could feel my release approaching. He pulled his fingers out making me whine at the loss of friction.

“Sorry love. I want us both to come together.” He said kissing his way back up my body.

I smirked and flipped us over so I was on top. He smirked at me and held my hips. I kissed his neck and sucked on it slightly before slowly kissing my way down his body. I took him I my hand as I slowly pumped him. He closed his eyes and gripped the bed sheets as I took him into my mouth. He groaned and watched me. I licked a strip up his shaft before wrapping my mouth around him. I heard him moan as I bobbed my head up and down, he held my hair.

“Fuck, {Y/N}.” He moaned out.

He pulled me up and kissed me. I kissed him back as I lined myself up with him. 

  
~~~ Dean’s POV ~~~

  
Our lips moved in sync as she sank down onto me. We both moaned as I filled her to the hilt. I let her adjust before I guided her hips up and down. She closed her eyes and ruled her head back, I kissed her neck making her moan as he began lifting her hips faster. She placed her hands on my chest as she began riding me faster, I matched her every thrust with one of my own.   
I rolled us over, keeping my thrust at the same speed as she dug her nails into my back shoulders.

“Dean… Fuck.” She moaned as I sped up slightly. I

rubbed her breast as I kept pumping in and out of her faster and faster.

“Fuck.. {Y/N}… So good.” I moaned out.

She ran her nails down my chest.

“Dean… Please.. I’m so close.” She moaned out.

I reached down between us and rubber her clit at a fast pace. I could feel her walls tightening around me.

“Fuck..” I moaned and placed kissed up and down her neck.

She dug her nails into me as she hit her climax sending her over the edge. I followed suit and rode our highs out for a few more moments before pulling out and laying next to her.   
We were both breathing heavy. I looked at her, her eyes were closed. I pulled her to me and pulled the blanket over us.

“That was..” She started, she looked at me.

“Amazing.” I finished and kissed her forehead.

She giggled and snuggled up against me, I smiled.

“I’m glad we got that out of the way.” She said chuckling.

“Why?” She looked up at me.

“Because I wasn’t sure how much longer I’d be able to control myself from all the things you had running through your mind.” I chuckled and gently squeezed her.

“Me too,” She covered her mouth as she yawned.

“Get some sleep little angel.” She smacked my chest playfully.

“Only if you swear you’ll be here when I wake up.”

I smiled and nodded my head. “I swear. I’ll sleep right here next to you.”

She smiled and laid her head on my chest. 

  
Had I taken it too far this time? What if I did? Oh man, if I just messed up there’s no way to fix it. Maybe I took it a little farther then I should’ve.


End file.
